Superior
by moskafleur
Summary: Sanji necesita saber que es superior a Zoro en todo lo posible. Hace mucho que no escribo nada, aunque tengo un par de historias en proceso, así que estoy algo oxidada pero quiero volver a escribir. Poco a poco. Así que os traigo un poco de porno porque me apetecía. Se agradecen las criticas con sentido, respetuosas y con buena ortografía.


Definitivamente, esto había sido una mala idea. Es más, ¿cómo cojones habían llegado a esa situación?

Como cualquier otro fin de semana, Sanji, Usopp, Luffy y Zoro se han reunido en casa de Usopp. Luffy comparte casa con Ace por lo que es complicado que esté disponible y no se escuchen gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Ace. Suele ser muy incómodo, así que procuran evitar ir. La casa de Zoro es un desastre, "inhabitable" la había descrito Sanji una vez. Y Sanji se niega a ser anfitrión de este tipo de encuentros porque siempre acaban dejando todo hecho una pocilga. Pero Usopp se preocupa menos por ese tipo de cosas. Además tiene Play Station y es propenso a dejarse influenciar por el grupo.

El plan es simple: ver el partido bebiendo cerveza, pedir unas pizzas, echar unas partidas al Tekken y charlar.

Pero nada es así de simple, me temo.

El partido transcurre con relativa normalidad. Sin contar con los gritos a la tele cada vez que alguien pita falta y no lo es. Sanji y Zoro eran los que más se gritaban entre sí, ya que son de equipos distintos. Alguna lata de cerveza vacía ha volado de un sofá a otro en más de una ocasión. A lo cual Usopp no puede más que gritar que paren.

A Luffy el partido se la trae bastante floja, pero es porque aprecia el deporte como tal y le gusta ver el juego, no va con ningún equipo en concreto. Eso y la compañía de sus amigos. Pizza incluída.

Las pizzas llegan a mitad del partido y Luffy va perdiendo interés en él progresivamente.

Por otro lado Usopp se limita a contemplar en su embriaguez el enfrentamiento de borrachos de Sanji y Zoro. Al menos han dejado de tirarse latas de cerveza.

Sin embargo, conforme el partido llegaba a su fin y el equipo de Sanji gana al de Zoro, ambos se envalentonan inducidos por el alcohol.

"Hey, hey, chicos, ¿y si resolvemos esto con el Tekken?" interrumpe Usopp levantándose abruptamente de su asiento. "Sería una forma de revancha, ¿no?"

Ambos aceptan y Usopp vuelve al sofá a tumbarse. Luffy está completamente sopa en un sillón. Es consciente de que tal como están las cosas, lo más probable es que no consiga tocar la Play. Esto es entre Sanji y Zoro.

Al cabo de 10 minutos en los que ha dado tiempo a 3-4 combates, se levanta.

"Bueno, mañana trabajo temprano en el taller… así que me piro a dormir." Sanji y Zoro asienten sin siquiera girar la mirada, están terminando un combate y no pueden flaquear ahora. "Dejad que Luffy duerma la mona ahí…" Se pasa una mano por su frente sudada. "Cuando acabéis, apagad la tele y eso… podéis dormir en los sofás o piraros, lo que queráis."

Sanji y Zoro han acabado la partida y ha ganado Zoro. Aun así, Sanji va ganando por una. Usopp se pregunta cuántas necesitan echar y cómo decidirán el ganador, pero no lo dice en voz alta. Está demasiado cansado como para lidiar con idiotas borrachos y competitivos.

Usopp permanece mirándolos unos segundos más, en su embriaguez. Ambos están sentados en el sofá frente a la tele. El sillón de Luffy a la derecha de éste y el sofá en el que estaba Usopp, a la izquierda. Formando un cuadrado con la televisión. Sanji está prácticamente tumbado, con una pierna encima de la rodilla de Zoro, ocupando casi todo el sofá y jugando aparentemente relajado, a pesar de que su expresión lo delata. Zoro está claramente más tenso, su postura sentada, apoyado en sus rodillas con los codos, poniendo toda su atención en la pantalla.

Claramente, Sanji lleva algún tipo de ventaja mental en esto, y lo sabe.

Usopp sabe que esto no va a acabar bien y decide irse a la cama.

"Una más" dice Zoro. "Si gano, se acabó, soy el ganador absoluto"

"Y una mierda, gilipollas, si te voy ganando por una, ¿de qué vas?" responde Sanji dando un sorbo a su cerveza. No sabe ni cuántas lleva.

"Si gano yo-nonononon, no, espera… Si hago un perfect cuenta como ¡dos! victorias. Así que yo ganaría. ¿Qué dices…?" Zoro está claramente borracho.

"¡Digo...! que eso es basura" replica Sanji.

"Venga, que mañana curro, me tengo que ir en nada"

Sanji contempla la situación en su embriaguez.

"¿Y qué tal esto…? Si ganas tú haciendo un perfect, ganas-"

"Y además tienes que reconocer en vídeo que soy mejor que tú" murmura recolocándose en el sofá.

"¡Y una polla!"

Zoro suelta una sonora carcajada a lo que Sanji responde con una patada en la cabeza.

"¡No despiertes a Luffy, hostias!"

"Está bien… si ganas esta partida haciendo un perfect, ganas… ¡y! reconoceré en vídeo que eres mejor que yo…"

"Bueno, bueno… ¿y a qué se debe ese cambio?" dice Zoro con tono socarrón.

"Déjame terminar, musgo… Si no haces un perfect, será empate, pero significará que ¡yo! gano…" Sanji oye a Zoro gruñir un poco ante esto, lo que le envalentona aún más. "¡Pero! Si yo gano…" hace una pausa mientras mira fijamente a Zoro. Todo lo fijamente que puede en realidad, porque empieza a verle un poco doble. Su voz de vuelve rasposa y grave sólo con pensar en lo que está a punto de decir. Aunque intenta no pensar en por qué lo va a decir. Una extraña sensación en su bajo vientre. "Si yo gano, me haces una mamada"

De repente, la habitación se siente caliente y helada al mismo tiempo.

Es un hecho que a Sanji le gustan las mujeres, hasta donde él sabe. Su rivalidad con Zoro no es más que eso, o eso es lo que él se repite mentalmente. No piensa hacer ningún viaje de autodescubrimiento en los próximos minutos. Y sin embargo, esas palabras han salido de su boca. Y para qué engañarse, está deseando que Zoro acepte. Probablemente porque no se le ocurre una peor forma de dominación que ver a Zoro engullir su polla. Pero descarta esa imagen mental porque vuelve a notar esa sensación de calor en el bajo vientre.

"Hecho"

Y de repente, la habitación definitivamente ha debido de subir varios grados de temperatura. Sanji se sienta en el sofá al lado de Zoro pero no demasiado pegado a él, debe haber medio metro de separación, quizás algo más.

Zoro mira fijamente a la pantalla mientras elige un personaje. Finalmente, se decide por el mismo que había usado en la anterior. No es especialmente bueno pero si sabes hacer buenos combos, puedes hacer un perfect fácilmente. A no ser que tu contrincante sepa interceptarlos.

"¿Usas a ese otra vez? Pareces confiado…" susurra Sanji, su voz aún rasposa. Mentalmente se dice que no es lujuria eso que predomina en su tono.

Zoro no le mira. "Lo suficiente" responde.

Sanji desea desesperadamente vencer a Zoro. La mamada no es más que para asustarle. Bueno, o eso se dice, pero ya está morcillón.

El combate comienza y Zoro realmente parece estar dándolo todo. _"Bueno, era de esperar"_ piensa Sanji. _"No es como si él quisiera comérmela, ¿en qué estaba pensando?"_

El primer asalto es para Zoro. De momento, ha hecho un perfect. Sin embargo, para ganar tendría que hacer otro perfect y Sanji tendría que grabar el vídeo. O podría no hacerlo y ganar la partida, pero eso daría la victoria a Sanji según el trato. Realmente era un trato muy desigual, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó?

Sanji gana esta vez y hay un empate, ambos disponen de un último intento. Sanji se prepara para llevar a cabo ataques defensivos. Sabe que Zoro está nervioso y que aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para hacer un combo. Y si no logra librarse de su agarre, está perdido.

Pero Zoro intuye esta estrategia. Y la utiliza a su favor. Sanji aún no ha logrado bajar su medidor de salud y él ya le ha quitado la mitad.

Sanji olvida el plan y ataca sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no opta por el combo, si no por una patada baja que destroza la guardia de Zoro y arruina el tan soñado perfect.

"¡NO!" masculla Zoro, que gira su vista hacia Luffy pensado que ha podido despertarlo.

Sanji aprovecha ese momento y le arrea dos golpes más, tan seguidos que Zoro es incapaz de pararlos, pero llega a tiempo de parar el tercero. Ambos pasan a posición de defensa. Ambos medidores de salud están bastante bajos. El primero que aseste el golpe que el otro no pueda parar, gana.

Zoro lanza un puñetazo alto pero Sanji se agacha, salta y le da una patada en la cara. Fin del combate.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!" grita Zoro todo lo bajo que puede, tirando el mando a la alfombra. Mira a Luffy. Sigue roncando.

Ambos están demasiado borrachos. Sanji no lo está celebrando excesivamente, pero no puede evitar esbozar una cruel sonrisa. Zoro parece pensativo mientras aprieta la mandíbula, mira al suelo y se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

Ambos saben lo que toca.

Sanji no puede evitar morderse el interior del labio de anticipación mientras recuesta la espalda en el sofá. Se pasa una mano por su sudoroso pelo, pero no dice nada.

Zoro inspira hondo y se gira hacia su compañero sin mirarle. Sólo mira sus pantalones. Y sin mediar palabra y rápidamente los desabrocha y baja la cremallera. Como acto reflejo, Sanji levanta ligeramente el culo cuando ve que Zoro va a tirar de ellos hacia abajo. No demasiado, lo suficiente como para que pueda maniobrar. En un par de tirones de ropa, el miembro de Sanji queda al descubierto, algo enrojecido, debido a la sangre que se ha acumulado en la punta durante minutos. Está prácticamente a punto de estar erecto. Ambos lo saben, ninguno dice nada.

Una de las manos de Zoro agarra fuertemente su muslo interior y Sanji mentiría si dijera que ese trato tan tosco no le excita, pero nunca reconocería que le excita otro hombre.

Zoro acerca la cara pero se detiene. "Ni una palabra a nadie" Comenta muy serio.

"Hecho" responde Sanji intentando aguantar un suspiro.

Zoro introduce la polla de Sanji en su boca y se la mete hasta el final de una sentada. Sanji no sabe si está permitido tocar a Zoro pero tras unos minutos en los que Zoro succionaba sin descanso su miembro, no puede evitarlo y le agarra del pelo, imponiéndole un ritmo más rápido del que Zoro no se queja. Las bajas y el líquido pre-seminal cubren la basa de su polla y resbalan por sus huevos, que Zoro masajea con las manos.

Sube y baja su cabeza una y otra vez mientras hace ruidos con la garganta y la boca, incapaz de contener la cantidad de fluido que ambos producen y mezclan. Sanji juraría haber oído a Zoro hacer un sonido gutural, parecido a un gemido, pero más grave, mientras aumenta el ritmo. Y él agarra el cabello de Zoro entre sus dedos con fuerza.

En su estado de embriaguez recuerda que Luffy está a menos de dos metros de ellos, durmiendo. Sanji le dirige una mirada para confirmar. Efectivamente, está dormido.

Deben ser cautelosos y no hacer nada que pueda despertarle pero Sanji no puede evitar un gemido cuando Zoro empieza a lamer su glande y a succionarlo. Su respiración se entrecorta.

"Mírame" susurra. Pero Zoro le ignora. "Mírame, joder"

Ni siquiera es consciente de si lo ha pensado o dicho en voz alta.

La boca de Zoro abandona su miembro y comienza a lamer sus testículos y a succionarlos mientras continúa con la mano pero Sanji no está de acuerdo, por lo que vuelve a arrastrar su cabeza hacia arriba para que continúe comiéndosela. Está cerca de acabar y lo sabe.

"Sigue chupándomela… sí, joder" susurra cuando Zoro vuelve a metérsela hasta el fondo. Puede notar la humedad, la saliva, incluso la arcada que Zoro reprime para darle placer. "Tú querías esto… has perdido a propósito… ah…. Así… eso es… ohh… te da igual que Luffy pueda desper…tarse... Te pone…ah… que Usopp pueda levantarse… y vernos… Eres… lo peor… no eres más que una puta…"

Zoro le mira a los ojos y Sanji pierde el control. "Dios… diosdiosdios… ah… sigue, sigue"

Su polla no llega a salir entera de la boca de Zoro, pero casi. Desaparece una y otra vez, rápidamente, en la cavidad caliente y húmeda, y Sanji sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más pero no piensa avisarle.

Sanji ahoga un gemido en su brazo, mordiéndolo, y su semen se expande por la boca de Zoro. Sanji no se arrepiente en absoluto.

Zoro se levanta torpemente por la borrachera, y una vez de pie se agacha ligeramente para que sus caras estén a una altura aproximada y le besa. Un beso húmedo, aún con su semen en la boca. Y ambas lenguas se entrelazan y exploran la boca del otro. El semen y la saliva chorrean por la barbilla de Sanji.

Sanji es incapaz de pensar en nada coherente, sólo puede agarrarse a las mangas de la camisa de Zoro y aceptar el semen en su boca mientras gime en voz baja.

De repente, Zoro se separa de él y para cuando Sanji ha recuperado la consciencia, Zoro ya está saliendo por la puerta, pero está demasiado cansado y borracho para ir tras él. Así que se guarda el miembro aún hinchado en los pantalones, se limpia la boca con la manga de la camisa y se recuesta del todo en el sofá.

El sueño empieza a apoderarse de él y aunque todo le da vueltas sólo hay una cosa que no lo hace. Los ojos de Zoro, mirándole desde abajo. Él se siente superior.


End file.
